scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Energy
the most natural, and among the rarest and strongest of all known energies. this draws energy from nature itself and can purify anything to its natural state. very few are known to possess it. it's limited to even natural and spiritual beings General Info the most natural of all energies. with this energy, the user can purify just about anything to its natural state. buildings, people, weapons, anything. but of course, in turn, the user itself must be wise enough to use this. if strong mentally, this energy will purify even the most evil hearted of people. they usually perish in the end, though. often, after being purified by the energy and living, a random side effect can happen, such as explosive diarrhea. this is done purely out of comedy some physical traits include a green aura. sometimes, green hair can be a trait. but not always Powers, including the Forces of Nature and the Elements, can be granted. White Magic, such as healing and reviving, will always be granted Immunities granted include; any of the elements, anything involving darkness, shadows, corruption, etc. anything evil in general can never harm a Natural Energy user. they will always fail trying to even touch it, usually resulting in very painful purification nothing is immune to this energy Known Users *Shikira http://tehsilentguy.deviantart.com/art/YT-RP-OCs-6-186457451 *Fukai *Breaker Deities the main deity for this energy is an unusual man (who really needs a haircut) who goes by Sy S. Sterisku. Sy, or in other places; "Nature Boy" and "Natures Asterisk", is a strange being. it is said that his past included being born an orphan, on a beautiful meadow in which he resided in until age 3. he found 9 other oprhans and they all helped each other out as a little group called Asterisk until they all went on their own. weird people lead weird lives. in fact, in one point of Sy's history, he was coupled with a tan skinned, pink haired bunny girl named Kolulu there isn't a single being that is more naturally pure than Sy. and he's willing to grant his own endless energy to others who need it. in fact, Sy granting his energy is the only possible way to get Natural Energy, as it isn't a trait you are born with or artificial. seems kind of ironic fun fact; Sy is based on a real person who has the same name. so is the girl that is mentioned, as well as the back story, including Asterisk. it was all real. weird people do lead weird lives after all Trivia *the energy tends to be hypocritical, reviving others. however, this is backed up through spirit and soul. there's a limit for any kind of revival and Natural Energy is no exception **if the deceased soul has died through unnatural means and have not been revived for more than 7 days, their souls have fully departed and they can't be brought back. if the deceased died through natural means like old age or AIDS, there's no bringing the dead back *a single sphere can power up anything forever *the rarity of this energy can be compared with Aka Energy and Demi Energy; they're all frighteningly rare, but not as rare as Zero Energy